Orange and Purple
by TheTruthAboutThe WallFlower
Summary: They only have so much time left, so they must cherish each other as much as possible till then. AU one-shot


Just a little story I've had hidden in one of my notebooks :) Enjoy and I don't own Bleach or any songs mentioned in this story.

Ugh I hate disclaimers

She twisted and turned, running her hands over her curves at the appropriate times. The petite teenager was unaware of the possessive stare on her backside.

Ichigo couldn't help but notice the way the light streamed through his bedroom window and haloed around her face. It illuminated her raven hair, making it appear blue.

'_All about that bass, no treble,' _his speakers pumped. The teenager grinned, looking snarky.

"Oi Rukia why do you like this song so much? It discriminates against skinny bitches like you."

Immediately the raven haired girl turned and scowled, stomping over to Ichigo where he sat slouched in his computer chair. A swift scissor kick to the head causes him to fly to the floor. A loud 'thud' is produced from his body ramming into the newly placed hardwood floors.

"You fool," Rukia glares sharply, her sparkly purple eyes radiant. "This song does not discriminate against skinny women. It encourages those that have plumper bodies that they shouldn't be ashamed about their bodies and that there is no such thing as model perfect." The violet eyed young woman then sashays to her dancing spot.

Ichigo gets up slowly, a scowl on his physique and a bump on his head. It stood out against his shock of bright orange hair. "Whatever," he mumbles. The honey brown eyed young man yawns lazily, a loud pop resounding the fairly spacious room as he stretches. "Just don't clog my iPod with your shitty music."

The petite seventeen year old huffs and flops onto the floor, an icy glare prominent on her heart shaped face.

Ichigo takes this moment to notice the way her eyes shimmer and how the light shines on her perfectly. Her hair was neat and immaculate in two tiny pigtails except for the one lone bang that hung between her eyes. It added character to her face and made her glares cute and her pouty lips so much more kissable.

Of course Rukia hated it. She often complained that it got in her way constantly and when her hair was wet it would plaster to her skin and irritate her. It apparently tickled her nose and the girl believed it made her look childish and unintimidating.

Little did she know when she was truly aiming to intimidate she could make grown men wet themselves. Ichigo had witnessed it countless times.

The pair of them were actually quite a sight. In some ways they were complete opposites. A tiny raven haired girl and a tall bright orange haired boy. The way they ate apples even… But there were however many things that made them relate. They were both intimidating yet beautiful. They were orange and purple. Ichigo and Rukia. Not many people thought that those two colours, those two people, could ever co-exist and actually fit together. But they did. They had been for two years.

Ichigo sighs heavily, hanging his head as 'Ugly Heart' comes on and Rukia jumps to her feet.

Before his girlfriend could start another dance that made her look so beautiful it scared him, Ichigo takes a few steps before grabbing her wrists and slamming her into his chest.

Bathed in light, Rukia groans, "What." She whines slightly, the noise muffled from the fabric of his T-shirt.

Ichigo rests his chin on his girlfriend's head and places his large hands on the small of her back. "How long will you be gone this time?" he questions, a dark undertone present in his deep voice.

Rukia relaxes in his grip and rests her head on his chest. "I don't know," she says quietly. "Byakuya's been really stressed lately. The elders have been pressuring him about something if it's something that actually stresses him, I don't think I'll like whatever it is."

The orange haired teenager's grip tightens and he breathes in his girlfriend's lily-scented shampoo. "Are you sure I can't come with you?"

Rukia smiles sadly, looking a little hollow, and pries herself from his grip, clutching his hands tightly instead. "Ichigo… You know you need to stay here. Yuzu and Karin need you while your fathers away."

There's a determined yet desperate glint in the seventeen year olds honey golden eyes. "I'm sure they can sleep over their friends' houses or something, "he protests, deciding they weren't close enough and placing Rukia close to place his forehead on hers.

Staring mesmerised in his pretty brown eyes Rukia smiles weakly. "I'm not sure when I'll be back Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes flash dangerously and he frowns. "What aren't you telling me?" he whispers possessively, digging his hands in her hair. The hair ties she'd been using come undone and fall with an almost unnoticeable sound to land on the floor.

Rukia loops her arms around Ichigo's neck. "Brother…" she starts with Byakuya's title, "Something's happened at his work. I don't know all the details but someone's sabotaged him and now Byakuya has barely enough money to pay for my transport to get home. The elders have been pressuring him about something entirely different as well."

Ichigo's expression darkens and alarm flares up in his eyes. "Don't worry about money Rukia! Dad wouldn't mind if you bunked here… Then Byakuya wouldn't have to worry about sending you money!"

"No Ichigo," his expression is one of a wounded animal, "Brother doesn't even have enough money to pay for my education. Back home he can at least call in some of his friends to do him a favour and be a personal tutor. Ichigo, for once in my life I can tell Byakuya is _scared _and that is _freaking terrifying."_ She clutches onto her boyfriend tightly.

The seventeen year old kisses her on the forehead. "I don't want you to leave me." He mumbles into her alabaster skin.

Rukia makes fists in his grey tee and burrows her head in his sculpted chest. The couple continue to stand there like that, with Ichigo's arms wrapped around her waist and his face cocooned in her ebony hair.

"…Are you crying?" Ichigo mumbles five minutes later.

"…Shut up," she head butts his chest in reaffirmation. "I am not." She says indignantly

Ichigo chuckles darkly before picking Rukia up bridal style and delicately placing her on his neatly made bed. He shuts his door fully with a click before pulling his tear-soaked shirt over his head and chucking it absentmindedly on the floor.

The seventeen year old flops on the bed next to Rukia where she'd curled herself into a ball. Ichigo wraps his muscled arms around his girlfriend and curls around her. Rukia's hair tickles his bare chest but he just lays his head near her ear. He whispers sweet nothings to her and the raven haired girl ants to cry again at the warm feelings he ignites and at the romantic and caring side only she bore witness to.

"I love you so, so much Ichigo."

Her boyfriend places a kiss underneath her earlobe and whispers huskily, "I love you too. Every day I wake up wishing you were in my arms."

Rukia gives a heart whelming smile that made Ichigo melt inside and it's like that in which they fall asleep in broad daylight, with Rukia being rocked to sleep by Ichigo's strong pulsating heartbeat and Ichigo being lulled by Rukia's quiet, rhythmic breathing.


End file.
